Citrus Hearts
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: This is a bonus alternate ending to Frozen Hearts which has to be reposted due to change in account. Meanwhile enjoy,this is a MawataSasame lemon.


**Disclaimer: No no I do not own any of the characters in this story, but Sasame is MY slave so back off!**

**Everyone:...**

**RS- sweat-drops...O-K well apparently when I posted this chapter on Frozen Hearts, I did not realize I had to change the rating of the whole story...so someone reported me and when I got the review that told me whatwas going to happen and when I went back to fix it...I found my WHOLE ACCOUNT deleted. So yah I have to start...all over again... to avoid troubles I've decided to post the once "Bonus Lemon Chapter" as a whole new story. Remember how I told you my computor broke? Well I lost the first 4 chapters of Frozen Hearts and I'll have to retype them... That will take time so I'm sorry for anyone who missed chapters...I have the last two saved but I can't post them first...**

**Moving on...Due to such kind reviews and threats to attack my Sasame with flaming, fuzzy, pink bunnies (the horror) I decided to post this before the contest was over...I think I won though. I chose to write this in 3rd Pov, because I can put more in it that way if ya know what I mean. Oh and all this is, is really an alternate ending following thebelow excerpt of the original chapter, except it's nothing but lemon, I warn you it's super citrusy!**

_Sasame POV_

_"Finally, I decided she had enough practice and I began to play back. She put up a magnificent fight, but I gently forced her tongue down asserting my authority, which basically said, "It is the man's duty to protect his woman."_

Normal POV

Mawata shivered, for some reason this gentle display of dominance aroused her. She felt so safe, as if nothing in the world could hurt her as long as he was around. The soft lips that caressed hers and the sweet tongue that danced in her mouth. She wanted-no she needed more.

Sasame pulled his lips from hers wanting to see her response, She let out a soft whimper, which he rewarded with butterfly kisses down her neck towards that tender spot where the neck meets the collarbone. There he placed a small amount of suction with occasional flicks of the tongue and nips against her delicate skin.

"Sa-sa-me" Mawata gasped sharply at the sensation as her head lolled back giving him total free reign over her. He applied more pressure, growing more aroused at her increasingly louder moans. When he was finished he drew back with a smile.

"There, that is my mark. No other man is allowed to touch you, but me. You are mine and mine alone."

Mawata reached up to her neck to find a particularly tender spot, most likely a love bite. She couldn't help, but let out a small chuckle at her love's possessive reasoning. " Not even Kaoru-san?" she asked playfully.

Sasame grumbled mockingly in return. "Well…maybe…once in a while."

She laughed "Well then, what about you? I have more to worry about with how popular you are. You could have any girl you wanted…" she finished enviously.

"You're the only woman I want koi." Sasame reassured, before adding "But if you're still worried, go ahead and mark me. Make me yours and only yours." With that, he tilted his head so his neck was exposed to her will.

Mawata tentatively inched her lips over the base before hesitating, her warm breath tickling him. Finally she moved in with shy soft suckling only encouraged by Sasame's moans. When she finished, Mawata blushed at her handiwork.

"Well now no woman can touch me, but you. I belong to you alone." With that Sasame kissed her on her forehead. He sat up and pulled Mawata into his lap, so that her legs straddled his waist once more.

Mawata let out a small gasp. "It's so hard!" she choked out as his hard member teased her entrance through her light nightgown.

"What can I say? I want you…**so **bad…" his violet eyes glittered lustfully in the firelight.

Mawata inhaled sharply as the fire turned into a throbbing ache in her lower belly and she felt a foreign wetness gathering between her legs.

" I…want you too…" she finally replied shyly.

"Not bad enough." Sasame murmured, his hands beginning to roam and knead her lower back. Each knead pushed her hips closer against his, creating an insatiable friction that left both moaning in ecstasy.

Noticing that pressing herself against his arousal brought some sense of relief for that dull ache, she began to arch against him on her own, allowing Sasame's hands to journey towards a new pair of territories.

His fingers teased her ribcage before gently grazing close to the underside of her breasts, before flittering back down again. He continued this waiting for her to notice, inwardly smirking at visible signs of her frustrations with this erotic tease.

"Touch me." She begged.

" Touch you where?" Sasame asked playing dumb. He wanted to teach her to be a willing partner and express her needs instead of locking them all inside.

She gave up and shyly placed his hands on her breasts. "Here."

"What do you want me to do?" Sasame asked trying to hold himself back from the full, plumpness his hands cupped.

'Relax; take it easy, you don't want to spook her on her first time. Let her set the limits.'

"Squeeze me." She whispered embarrassed to ask such a thing.

"Alright." Sasame obliged, rewarding her openness with gentle squeezes.

"Ohh…"she moaned shivering as his squeezes grew harder.

"Mawata-koi, may I touch them for real?" Sasame huskily asked moments later.

"H-hai." She blushed as his hands trailed down to the bottom of her nightgown.

Slowly, Sasame's fingers slid up the gown, the tips teasing grazing her skin. He smiled as he passed her panties, silk of course, with lace trimmings and continued on his way up.

Mawata had no idea why these simple caresses were driving her crazy, but they did. Every place he touched her, ignited more flames of desire inside her; yet she still felt so chilly as she shivered involuntarily.

Finally, Sasame slid the nightgown over her head, before taking a moment to gaze at her glory clothed only in skimpy underclothes. She was so beautiful, so sexy; he couldn't take it any more. With finesse he unsnapped her silk bra and watched the front slip down anticipating the delicate white-

"Eep!" Mawata panicked, covering herself in embarrassment.

"Do you not wish for me to see them?" Sasame asked, slightly hurt.

"It's not that-I just-I'm not good enough-" Mawata stammered.

Sasame gently grabbed her hands to bare her curves. Sasame drank in their beauty, the delicate white flesh in contrast to the rosy nipples.

"You're perfect Mawata, every inch of you is beautiful beyond comparison." Sasame cooed releasing her hands to cup her breasts instead. He moaned, finding them soft and delicate, yet as he weighed them in each hand, he found them firm and slightly heavy. His moan only heightened as her nipples hardened against his palms.

He couldn't help, but to dip his head and chance a lick against one of those erected rosy tips. He quickly remembered himself and looked to Mawata for permission; it was his job to teach her about love not have his way with her.

Mawata was panting slightly as she begged, "Please…don't…stop."

Sasame quickly dipped his head again, circling the plump whiteness with her tongue, making his way towards the sensitive bud.

Mawata felt her body tense in anticipation, but nothing prepared her for the jolt of pleasure when he reached it. Gasping, she arched her back, only to shove the nipple further into Sasame's eagerly waiting mouth.

Sasame took this as a cue and his tongue gently caressed the bud as he sucked softly. Driven by desire alone, Mawata entangled her hands in his silky silver hair, desperate to keep his head locked in place.

Sasame winced slightly as his lover's hands gripped his hair painfully, but he knew she didn't mean it. Sliding his hands to her lower back, he lowered her down onto the couch.

Gradually, he shifted to her other breast with gentle nips along the way and inwardly beamed at how his actions had her mewing in pleasure. He felt her thighs tense as she began to arch against him, only enhancing his own pleasure.

Mawata's mind grew hazy in pleasure, but she distinctly noticed when his lips left her breasts and began to travel southwards.

'Is he really going to-Ohh…" her thoughts grew fuzzy as his tongue danced exotically upon it's way down, between her breasts.

His lips kissed her and he placed occasional nips in between. When he reached his destination, he paused and instead allowed his forefinger to continue trailing down her panties. Sasame groaned, finding them thoroughly damp with her essence and felt himself harden to an almost painful degree.

With his forefinger and thumb, he gently tugged them down and off, shivering slightly at the dark hairs coiling out of the silk. He kissed her mound reverently, before slowly dragging his tongue between her outer lips, from her throbbing entrance, to her tip, moaning as he saw an erected white bud appear.

Mawata felt her hips jerk upwards as she arched in pleasure. Any insecurities of being unclothed washed away as she felt what he gave her so selflessly and the hardness that grazed her thigh. She could feel the ache in her lower belly mount to new heights.

"Please Sasame…I need-I " What did she need? She didn't know, but he seemed to.

She was close; Sasame could feel it as he licked her entrance before heading up towards her neglected bud.

'She wants release? I'll make sure to hell she gets it!' Sasame smirked devilishly.

Gently he nipped the sensitive nub, before cleansing it with a rough lick and sucking it with little mercy.

" Sasame oohh Sasame…" she moaned rocking her hips until a harsher nip sent her over the edge. Her insides trembled as she cried out his name, her hips jerking slightly.

When her vision cleared, Mawata blushed at the mess she had made. " Gomen I-" she was cut off in surprise as Sasame lapped it up, licking her inner thighs and womanhood as if she were some delicious sweet.

"Sasame?" She asked as he licked his lips before rising to gently kiss her own.

"You taste so delicious." He moaned caressing her cheeks before kissing her lips again; this time more passionately

Mawata beamed slightly until she felt his member throb against her thigh calling attention to his needs and her own curiosity. "Can I taste you?" she asked daringly.

Sasame blinked slightly in surprise and blushed slightly; he had never expected this. "Sure." He smiled allowing her to flip him over so she was on top.

Mawata eagerly pushed the robe off his shoulder, baring his well-sculpted torso. She allowed herself the luxury of dragging her fingertips across his taut chest before zeroing in on his rosy nipples. She gently rolled them between her fingers before; surprised to feel his moans of pleasure revive the fire inside her.

'So quickly?' she wondered before calling her attention back to Sasame.

'I certainly didn't teach her this! Heh, perhaps she knows more than I gave her credit for.' Sasame's mind whirled hazily at this turn of events.

Feeling Sasame's hips buck against hers desperately, Mawata couldn't help but to recall an earlier conversation with Himeno after her "first time".

(Flashback)

" What do you mean it's harder for guys to remain in control Himeno-chan?"

Himeno chuckled "Guys have a more intense sex drive than girls do. Not that we don't have one, but their primal instincts are to find a mate and impregnate them, to ensure their species' survival. Ours are more maternal and ensuring the best mate to help protect us and our babies."

" Gah you sound like my Health teacher." Mawata scoffed, blushing slightly

" Ha ha, well it's the best way to put it. Boys probably would just skip the foreplay if it weren't for us. We take a little longer to "get ready" in you know what I mean." Himeno winked suggestively, before adding, "You know how you can tell if you got a good guy?"

Mawata cocked her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. "How?" she asked

Himeno's face melted in a warm smile " You can tell when they put that drive aside and put you first. They worry more about bringing you release than taking care of their own needs…When it feels like making love, not just sex. That's how you know."

Mawata smiled too "It sounds magical…"

"It is, but a word of advice…"

"Hmm?"

" If it's your turn second, just do the poor guy a favor and get straight to the "Big Leagues". They'll appreciate it."

"Himeno-chan!" Mawata blushed furiously as she threw her pillow at her sister.

(End Flashback)

If all that was true then that tension she had felt, must be much greater for him.

"Ma-wa-ta?" Sasame panted as he saw her fumble with the tie that closed his bathrobe.

Mawata finally managed to get it undone and opened the robe. She was immediately taken back and could only stare in awe. 'Wow it's so-' she blushed, she couldn't even bring herself to say it in her thoughts. Instead she tentatively reached down to stroke it, feeling it twitch as she did. His member felt hard and unyielding in her hand, yet the skin was velvety soft.

Sasame's hips rose up off the floor, her fingers were pure torture as he let out a loud moan.

'I don't think I can hold back much longer!' His mind panicked, completely unaware that that was really her plan to begin with.

Suddenly he felt something warm and moist close down on the head of his shaft. "Mawata!" he cried trying desperately to resist the urge to thrust inside her tantalizing mouth.

Hearing him call her name only encouraged her as she took more of him in her mouth, her rate of sucking only deepening.

'He tastes sooo good.' She moaned feeling the ache return once more to her lower belly.

Sasame gasped as her moan caused her mouth to vibrate around his member. Deep pull after deep pull heightened Sasame's mounting tension as Mawata sucked deeply on him, her hands cradling her his balls reverently. Sasame panted trying to keep from going over the edge just yet. However, when he glanced down, he saw her teal eyes sparkle back at him. The sight of him in her mouth, her hands caressing him, and those bright eyes staring back at him filled with the desire to please him. It was too much and crying out her name, he released.

Mawata's eyes widened as she felt his hot seed squirt into her mouth and she drank it eagerly, savoring the taste of his essence. To her surprise she felt her legs jerk slightly as wetness grew between her thighs in response to him.

'Himeno was right when she said giving pleasure is as fulfilling as receiving it.' She licked his now limp member clean, before straddling him and kissing him on the lips.

"That wasn't really necessary you know." Sasame drew back with a smile.

" Perhaps, but making love should be giving and taking equally, not just one or the other." Mawata declared defiantly.

" You really want to go that far?" Sasame raised an eyebrow in amusement; her words and the wetness trickling down her thigh, onto his, stirred some fire in his shaft.

Mawata blushed, both at his words and his member rising to tease her entrance once more. "H-hai." She whispered.

At that Sasame kissed her lips passionately, his hands caressing her breasts. Mawata took his hint and kissed him back, one of her hands kneading his lower back; the other reached in between their hips to manipulate his growing arousal. The tension between them mounted fast as result of their "multi-tasking".

Having already been aroused, Mawata began arching against him moments, later trying to wait for him.

Sensing her distress, Sasame lay her down on her back before sliding one of his hands down towards her core. She felt him part her folds before one finger stroked over her and slowly slide inside her depths.

Sasame moaned in Mawata's mouth. She was so hot and wet. He slowly inserted another finger and then a third, feeling her open for him, before he began circling then and stroking inside her.

Mawata's hips arched up in time to his strokes, fighting to keep hold of her senses. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, but he wasn't hard enough, not yet.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She moved one hand over his and arching back sensuously with closed eyes, she slowly pulled his fingers out of her. She then drew them to her mouth and sucked them clean of her essence one by one. She then slowly opened her eyes and leaned towards his ear, feeling him shiver. "Sasame..." she drawled, "I can't wait anymore…I need you inside me sooo bad." She then gave his member a quick pump, delighted to see reach the hardness she desired.

"Are you sure koi? You know it will hurt." Sasame asked in concern.

" Hai I know, but I trust you." Mawata whispered, gently caressing his soft cheek as she spread her legs expectantly.

Sasame gently kissed her forehead as his wrist pressed against her inner thigh, preparing to guide himself in. He felt Mawata's legs wrap around his waist, her ankles locked together at the small of his back. With one last breath, he slowly eased inwards.

Mawata whimpered as she felt her walls stretch to welcome him as he pushed in. Sasame's eyes watched her and when he felt her barrier, he paused.

"Do it!" she panted and with one clean thrust, he shattered the delicate membrane.

Mawata wince, biting her lips as tears sprang to her eyes.

One escaped, but Sasame kissed it away. "Are you alright? Was I too rough?" he asked worriedly, resting on top of her with beads of sweat adorning his brow.

Mawata shook her head " I knew it would hurt, your "size" just didn't help either." She chuckled weakly.

"Would you rather I had been smaller?" Sasame asked lovingly nuzzling her neck. His only response was an arch oh her hips forcing him deeper inside, as a signal she was ready to continue.

'I'll take that as a no.' he inwardly smirked. He slowly thrust into her as she arched back into him; her tight depths sheathing him with a milky coating.

Both partners moved together, each trying to match the other in one of the oldest dances in time. Fire raged in both bodies as sweat streaked their hair and trickled down their backs, molten amber in the candlelight.

Finally Mawata decide she was ready to move on. "Faster Sasame." She pleaded, her lover only happy to oblige.

Sasame's thrusts increased as fast as his hips would allow him, eager to please them both as she backed up his pace. Everything outside the two young lovers had become, but a hazy memory as they both grunted and moaned in ecstasy.

Mawata could feel herself growing close, but something about the way he rubbed her told her this would be different. Feeling her depths begin to spasm around his member, Sasame shivered, he too was on the edge. As she felt her ankles slide down over his butt and his shaft beginning to swell inside her, She eagerly panted " Come-with-me-Sa-same."

With that, Mawata rose up, completely sheathing him as he thrust in as deep as he could and crying out one another's names, they came. The climatic results were unlike any other release as their minds clouded a blinding white. Mawata trembled, feeling Sasame's hot seed shoot through her belly, cloaking her womb in warmth.

" I-if only Hayate knew t-that I wouldn't be w-wearing pants t-tonight." Sasame laughed, as he shakily withdrew his now limp member.

**( From End of Chapter 3 of FH)**

His energy quickly gave out and he collapsed against Mawata, his head lay panting in the valley of breasts. He couldn't help but recall that this was how it all began and he nuzzled them affectionately.

**( Frommiddle of Chapter 6 of FH)**

"I love you beautiful." He looked up to meet Mawata's eyes with a tired grin.

"I love you too" Mawata replied trying to piece together what he said earlier, but gave up. She was too tired. "Sasame?" she asked only to look down and see her love fast asleep. She smiled warmly and gently stroked his hair; his weight on her was pleasant and warm. Not to mention how adorable his face looked when he was sleeping. She pulled one of the blankets over them, before she too closed her eyes and joined her knight in Dreamland.

**Owari!**

**RS- So what'd yuo all thinkof my very first attempt at a lemon? Personally I think it had too much "stuff" in it. otherwise I'm pretty proud of it. I thibk I'll leave the sex stuff to my my friend unless you like how I write it?**

**Sasame: (pops out of nowhere) I rather enjoyed it though!**

**RS- (snorts) I think we can see that Sasame...Oh it's good you're here, I need your help with reviews once more.(From Frozen Hearts)(hands him review card)**

**Sasame: Hmm. oh that's all? Well poof her here already!**

**RS- Patience is a virtue, slave. (pushes random button and Pretear-Fan appears.)**

**P-F-: Huh, why am I here?**

**RS- Don't you remeber your review? I never forget a loyal reviewer!**

**P-F- Yah, but-**

**RS- (whispers in her ear so Sasame can't hear) Sooo? Why have someone else be kissed when it was your idea? OI SASAME GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Sasame: (strides up to her) Arigatou for your lovely reviews** _Preatear-Fan-san _**( with that leans down and kisses her deeply.)**

**RS- Hehehe...tis the time! ("accidentally" pushes a button and Mawata appears)**

**Mawata: SASAMEEEE! HOW COULD YOU?**

**Sasame: (jerks away) It's n-not what you think anata. I was only RS-SAMA MADE ME DO IT!**

**Mawata: Now all you do is give me excuses? What kind of man are you? I can't do this...Sayonara Sasame...(she runs away)**

**Sasame:NOOOOOOO! (falls to his knees)**

**Meanwhile RS and P-F are laughing their heads off.**

**P-F- Ok I've had enough, (wipes tears from her eyes) let's help the poor guy.**

**RS: I'm one step ahead of you! Oi Sasame come here I need you to do something...SLAVE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!**

**Sasame: (walks over, slouching in despair) What? ( he then collapses as a box of silk panties fall from who-knows-where and into his lap) NANI! WHAT'S THIS?**

**RS- Well due to a certain reveiw, I thought it might be a good idea to have spare panties on hand. Now feel free to distribute them to any reader who wants a pair.**

**Sasame: (suddenly beams goofily) On one condition...**

**Readers: (sit on the edge of their seats)**

**Sasame: I get to keep your current pair!**

**Readers: (all faint after several cries of "Take mine Sasame"!)**

**Suddenly Mawata comes running out of nowhere and socks him hard on the cheek.**

**Mawata: I pretend to leave you for one minute and you're already over it?**

**Sasame: Of course not...You're the only woman for me!**

**(Random Sparklies appear)**

**Mawata: Oh Sasame...(she pushes a button and the couple disappear to do Lord knows what)**

**RS- See P-F., I told you it would work!**

**P-F- Well actually you said-**

**RS: Who cares! It's time to go! Sayonara to everyone, until next time!**


End file.
